


Before Everything else there were Four Angels

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Chuck is God, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel, Kid Lucifer, Kid Michael, Kid Raphael, Michael Being A Dick, Michael Being an Idiot, Pre-Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the beginning of time when there was only one angel. He was the most powerful of any of the other angels that God will ever create. His name was Michael. </p><p>Or the story of how the Four Archangels grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Everything else there were Four Angels

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this fic might more sense if you have already read the first part of this series (A Little Angel who comes from a Place Called Heaven.)

Back in the beginning of time when there was only one angel. He was the most powerful of any of the other angels that God will ever create. His name was Michael. This young angel raised himself, found out that if you fall it hurts, and that being by yourself kinda sucks, all by himself. So when God created his second angel, an angel who was just as strong as Michael, named Lucifer, Michael took him under his wing. Michael taught him how to fly, and fight, and how to not fall down. 

When Lucifer had been under Michael’s care for almost 21 years, another angel showed up. 

This angel was less powerful than Michael and Lucifer, but he had healing powers that were better than Michael’s and Lucifer’s combined. So Michael took the new angel, Raphael under his wing too. He taught him the ins and the outs of being an angel, and most important he didn’t fall down either. 

By the time Raphael was 19 another angel showed up in their garden. He being faster when he flies thanks to his six wings. Gabriel is what they called him. The last of the Archangels. 

But when Gabriel had been brought to them Michael has had enough. Yes he was the wisest and oldest of the angels, but he didn’t have time to raise another angel. He was busy with the tasks their father had asked him to do. So he brought the young angel to Lucifer, and asked the second oldest to raise their new brother.

And so he did.

Lucifer raised Gabriel as his own. He taught him to fly, how to fight, and he taught the youngest of them all the pranks that he had learned over the years. Michael didn’t say anything about the way Gabriel was raised, Lucifer didn’t say anything about the way that Raphael was raised. 

Both Raphael and Gabriel were overly loyal to their parent figure. (Though Raphael was more loyal than Gabriel, who did have a rebellious side).

 

When more angels started popping up all threw out Heaven, none of the Four eldest angels helped in their raising. Those angels, the eldest of the normal angels raised themselves also. When more angels came around the eldest normal angeles took to raising them. The Archangels as the were called by the younger angels, did teach things hear and there. But they didn’t get involved in raising the new less powerful angels, that were popping up all threw out Heaven like ants from an ant hill. 

That was until the four of them took to raising a young angel by the name of Castiel. Castiel was loyal, like Raphael. This little angel was only loyal to the Archangels, and didn’t trust anyone else and when he believed in something he took it on with his head held high. Just like Raphael. 

He had seriousness to him. A seriousness that made him a little fiercer when he was facing an enemy. Just like Michael. The little angel was so serious about everything he did and fought his problems head on.

He had a rebellious side. A side of him that came from Gabriel, the youngest of the oldest. He always didn’t follow his orders, he always did what was right rather than what he was told do. Michael sometimes wished he was so much like Gabriel in this way. 

And lastly he had Lucifer’s heart. The kind of heart that is big and soft. And both Castiel and Lucifer put love into everything they did, they didn’t lie and they lead their lives following what their heart said to do. 

 

Now so many years after the four of them took young Castiel in, Michael stood in a cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas, United States of America, North American, Earth. Holding a knife to Castiel’s neck. As he stood there in that cemetery he thought of this. How he really should've taken the time to raise Gabriel when he was a child. 

How even the most loyal to him of all the angels Raphael slowly backed away from where he was standing, he thought about how Castiel changed the four them. Raphael the most loyal of all the angels did want to see Castiel hurt. Michael didn’t understand why.

Castiel, little Castiel who had fallen from heaven, where Lucifer promised to always keep him safe. 

All four of them made that promise. 

And Michael stood here with a death threat on their Little Angel. 

And the other four Archangel were ready to kill him. 

 

Michael looked to do Castiel struggling in his arms and he thought about one last thing. 

 

This Little Angel, their Little Angel. All he wanted for Michael and Lucifer to stop fighting. But what were they fighting over. God doesn’t does he was Michael line of thought. They had been fighting for a long time. Fighting over nothing.

So thats why Michael doesn’t protest, but only drops Castiel, when their father, God enters the cemetery and tells Michael to drop Castiel.


End file.
